


Hari ng Sablay

by baektinkywinky, chogiwalaakongmaisip



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwalaakongmaisip/pseuds/chogiwalaakongmaisip
Summary: mafia boss chanyeol park x secretary baekhyun byun. ang alam ng lahat, si chanyeol ang boss. pero hindi nila alam na may mas boss pa siyang tinuturing… ang secretary niyang si baekhyun byun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 42





	Hari ng Sablay

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat, @khayelovesEXO sa pagbigay ng prompt na ito at sa pag-donate! sana magustuhan mo ang kwento at nabigyan namin ng maayos na ending ang mga characters. maraming salamat ulit!!! <3
> 
> *ang kwentong ito ay bahagi ng writing commission drive ni @10derluv at @baektinkywinky para sa typhoon ulysses survivors. direktang dinonate ng mga prompter sa KayaNatinPH ang amount bago pa man nila itinigil ang pag tanggap ng donations.*

“andito na tayo, boss.”

  
  


chanyeol locked his phone and waited for his guard to open the door car for him.

  
  


“magandang gabi po.”   
  


tumango lang siya at lumabas na ng sasakyan. he walked towards the entrance of his grand mansion and expected for someone to be there.

  
  


“manaaaang!”

  
  


mabilis na lumabas ang mayor doma niya. “yes po, ser?”

  
  


“si baekhyun? bakit hindi nakaabang?”

  
  


“ah… eh nasa office niyo na po ata.”

  
  


napakunot-noo siya at napamewang. “diba dapat nandito siya sa may pinto at nakaabang? ano ba yan! anong oras na ba?!”

  
  


he checked his watch at napadilat. “ALAS DIYES NA PALA?!?!?!”

  
  


tumango ang mayor doma niya.

  
  


“SHIT!”

  
  


sa laki ng mga hakbang ni chanyeol, kulang pa rin yun kaya tumatakbo siya paakyat ng office niya. medyo hingal pa pero he fixed himself and knocked on the door.

  
  


walang sumasagot kaya mas lalo siyang kinabahan. he knocked again pero walang sumasagot. napansin niya ring hindi naka-on ang ilaw sa loob kaya nawala na ang kaba niya. binuksan niya ang pinto at pumasok. he was about to open the lights pero nagulat siya ng biglang nag-on ang study lamp niya.

  
  


“SINO YAN?” nag-aakma na siyang bunutin ang baril na nasa likod niya.

  
  


umikot ang upuan niya at mas lalo siyang natakot sa nakita.

  
  


“ang usapan… alas nuebe…”

  
  


si baekhyun. may nakaipit na sigarilyo sa labi at nakapatong ang mga paa sa mesa. napalunok siya ng hangin at nanlamig ang kamay niya.

  
  


_ well-known si chanyeol park bilang leader ng isang underground mafia group na nagse-specialize sa pagtugis ng mga murderer or kidnappers. siya ang boss. siya ang master. _

  
  


_ sa tagal na niyang pinapatakbo ang grupo, marami-rami na rin silang natulungan. may mga high-profile, may mga ordinaryong tao at lahat sila alam na si chanyeol ang pinaka-magaling. respetado at may reputasyon. _

  
  


_ sa lahat ng operasyon at missions, may isang taong alam ang lahat ng detalye. secretary niya si baekhyun byun na alam ang lahat ng mga pasikot-sikot sa organisasyon niya. he was with him a year after the group was established kaya wala talaga siyang maitatago sa kanya. alam niya ang schedule ni chanyeol even to the last minute. _

  
  


_ kung si chanyeol ang mafia master na kinakatakutan ng lahat outside… sa bahay, si baekhyun byun ang boss. walang he. walang ho. siya lagi ang nasusunod. _

  
  


“ahh… ehh…”   
  


“uy babe! ikaw pala yan!” ngumiti siya na kita halos lahat ng ngipin pero deep inside halos lumabas na ang puso niya sa kaba. baekhyun smirked and nilabas ang lighter na nasa drawer ni chanyeol.

  
  


“teka kelan ka pa natutong manigarilyo?”

  
  


“joke. props ko lang ‘yan.” nilapag ni baekhyun 

ang lighter at yosi sa mesa sabay tayo.

  
  


“hehehe. ikaw talaga, babe.” 

  
  


nakahinga ng maayos si chanyeol. hindi pala galit kasi nagawa pang mag-joke. binuksan ni baekhyun ang ilaw at humarap kay chanyeol.

  
  


ngumiti ito at bumalik na naman ang kaba ni chanyeol.

  
  


“baaabe…”   
  


“yes, babe…”

  
  


baekhyun looked at his watch and sighed. “ANONG ORAS NA CHANYEOL PARK BAKIT NGAYON KA LANG?!”

  
  


sa gulat ni chanyeol, nahulog niya ang baril at tumama sa paa niya.

  
  


“tsssss. aray. aray. aray.”

  
  


“ano?! sasagot ka ba o sa labas ka matutulog?!”

  
  


“teka lang naman kasi, babe, bakit galit na galit ka?” napaupo si chanyeol sabay hagod sa paa niya.

  
  


“hindi ka kasi sumasagot sa tawag ko at di ka pa umuuwi eh ang gabi na! nag-alala ako! paano kung nasundan ka ng mga kalaban mo?!”

  
  


lumambot ang puso ni chanyeol. concerned lang pala ang babe niya. napabuntong-hininga siya at tumayo. he walked slowly towards baekhyun and opened his arms.

  
  


niyakap niya from the back si baekhyun at hinalikan agad ang tuktok ng ulo nito.

  
  


“huwag mo ko nilalambing. galit pa ‘ko.” nakasimangot ito at hindi tumitingin sa kanya..   
  


“ay suuuus. ang boss babe ko… sorry na. hindi ko bitbit yung cellphone ko lagi, diba? at nakapatay ang linya ng intercom kasi wala naman kaming mission. alam mo ‘yan.” hinalikan niya ulit si baekhyun at mas hinigpitan ang yakap.

  
  


sinubukang umalis ni baekhyun sa yakap pero hindi pumayag si chanyeol.

  
  


“ano ba, chanyeol.”   
  


“susususussss. huwag na ikaw mainis… sorry na nga kasi.”   
  


“pano kung pinasundan ka na naman? alam mo namag delikado buhay mo lagi tapos hindi ka naguupdate sakin?”

  
  


“o, tama na. tama na. andito na nga ako o. wala namang nangyari sakin.”

  
  


“he.”

  
  


“sorry na, please, babe.”

  
  


hindi umimik si baekhyun. nag-aalala talaga siya tuwing nago-off the grid si chanyeol lalo ngayon na dumadalas ang pag-alis niya ng hindi nagpapaalam.

  
  


“lagi mo nalang ako pinag-aalala. you know how much i hate it kapag hindi kita ma-contact o nakikita. kinakabahan ako.”   
  


“i understand and i’m sorry, babe.”

  
  


inikot siya ni chanyeol sabay yakap. “sorry na.”

  
  


“huwag mo ng uulitin. please.”

  
  


“opo, boss babe.”

  
  


baekhyun sighed and finally looked at him. “kumain ka na ba?”   
  


“pa-fall ka na naman...” ngumiti si chanyeol.

  
  


“matagal ka nang in love sakin, huwag kang ano. sagot.”   
  


“hahaha! init talaga ng ulo. hindi pa pooo.”   
  


“hay nako. ayan ka na naman chanyeol ha. nagpapalipas ka na naman ng kain. ano ba kasi yang pinagkakaabalahan mo? kabit mo?!” tumaas ang kilay ni baekhyun.

  
  


“HUY! HINDI! BAEKHYUN NAMAN! hindi! huwag mong iisipin yan kasi kapag natapos ko tong mission na ‘to, magpapakasal na tayo.”   
  


“talaga lang huh.”   
  


“hindi ako nakakain kasi walang pinrepare na dinner yung mga ka-meeting ko.”   
  


“so nag me-meeting ka na na hindi ko alam?”   
  


“biglaan.”

  
  


“hay. sige. puntahan ko sila manang para ipaghanda ka ng pagkain.” aalis na sana si baekhyun pero pinigilan siya ni chanyeol. niyakap niya ulit.

  
  


“am i forgiven?”   
  


baekhyun rolled his eyes and nodded eventually. chanyeol pulled him close again and kissed his forehead, his temple, his nose, his cheeks, and then his lips.

  
  


“i love you, boss.”   
  


“hmm.”   
  


“hala ayaw. sabi mo okay na?”

  
  


chanyeol’s like a kid na ninakawan ng candy. mukhang hindi mafia master na ilang beses ng napagitnaan ng barilan.

  
  


“fine. i love you.”

  
  


“napipilitan?”

  
  


“i love you, kahit matigas ulo mo.”   
  


“alam mo, babe. hindi lang ulo ang matigas sakin ngayon.”

  
  


“HAHAHA! wala kang patawaaaad!!!”

  
  


“huwag mo na tawagin si manang… pwede bang dessert na agad?" he started kissing baekhyun’s neck.

  
  


“chanyeol, ano ba…”

  
  


may pagprotesta si baekhyun pero hinahayaan lang naman si chanyeol sa ginagawa niya. “pwede bang ikaw nalang kainin ko, babe?”

  
  


baekhyun moaned in response. 

  
  


chanyeol guided him back to his presidential chair. dahan-dahan siyang umupo at hinila si baekhyun para paupuin sa kanya.

  
  


he held his face. mas lumalim ang halik.

  
  


“dito ba natin gagawin?”   
  


“ba’t pa natin patatagalin?”

  
  


he started unbuttoning baekhyun’s shirt…

  
  


“boss, dala ko na po lahat… OH MY GOD SORRY! SORRY!”

  
  


sehun immediately ran outside at sinarado ang pinto.

  
  


...at sa sobrang gulat ni chanyeol, napatayo ito kaya napunta sa sahig si baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nakaupo si baekhyun sa gilid na may ice pack sa ulo.

  
  


“marunong ka kasing kumatok, sehun!” ang lakas-lakas ng boses ni chanyeol.

  
  


“pasensya na boss, hindi ko naman kasi ano… sorry.” tinakpan ni sehun ang bibig kasi natatawa siya.

  
  


“punta na muna ako ng kusina. anong gusto niyong kainin?”

  
  


“kape nalang, baek.” sagot ni sehun.

  
  


“kape rin sakin.”

  
  


tumango siya at lumabas na ng office.

  
  


the moment baekhyun closed the door, sehun immediately gave chanyeol a manila envelope.

  
  


“sure ka ba dito sa info mo?”   
  


“positive, boss. nagtanong-tanong din ako sa mga dating nurse sa hospital. sila daw po talaga yung dinalang bangkay don. tapos may sumunod na mga lalaking may baril at hinanap sila sa morge.”

  
  


“kinuha ba nila ang mga bangkay?” umupo si chanyeol sa boss chair niya at iniisa-isa ang mga litratong dinala ni sehun.

  
  


“hindi, sa pagkakaalam ko, nailibig naman ng maayos.”   
  


“ahh. sinong may alam ng info na 'to?” tumingin si chanyeol sa kanya.   
  


“ako, si kyungsoo, at si jongin.”

  
  


“kayo lang ba?”

  
  


“affirmative.”   
  


“good. dapat kayo lang at mas lalong hindi to dapat malaman ni baekhyun.”

  
  


sumandal si chanyeol sa upuan niya at huminga ng malalim.

  
  


“konti nalang talaga makakaharap at mahahanap ko rin ang mga gagong ‘yun.”

  
  


“may binigay na number yung lead natin. baka makatulong yan para mas mapabilis yung paghahanap sa hideout nila.”

  
  


may nilapag na maliit na papel si sehun sa mesa at kinuha ito ni chanyeol.

  
  


“salamat, se.”

  
  


tumango lang ito.

  
  


itinago ni chanyeol ang envelope sa pinaka-ilalim.

  
  


“ba’t mo pala tinatago sa kanya?”

  
  


“ayoko kasing ibalik yung trauma niya. ilang taon 

din siyang nag-therapy para mabawasan ang panic attacks niya. ayoko siyang mahirapan, se. alam mo yan.”

  
  


“ilang taon na rin, boss. wala pa ba kayong planong magpakasal?”

  
  


lumiwanag ang mukha ni chanyeol at binuksan ang isang secret drawer. “tatapusin ko lang talaga yung mission na ‘to tapos aayain ko na siya. titigil na ‘ko sa delikadong buhay.”

  
  


may isang maliit na kahon sa loob ng drawer at napangiti si sehun sa nakita.

  
  


“sus. kayang-kaya mo ‘yan. baka nga bukas tapos na tayo eh.”   
  


umiling si chanyeol. “malabo. mukhang magaling din sila.”   
  


“mas magaling ka, boss.”   
  


“ikaw mas magaling, se.”

  
  


ngumiti si sehun na parang proud na proud na nasabihan ng magaling ng boss niya. “talaga, boss? ako ba pinakamagaling?”

  
  


“oo. magaling. magaling bumara!” tumayo si chanyeol at binatukan siya.

  
  


“alam mo bang makaka-score na sana ako kanina tapos bigla kang pumasok!”

  
  


“bakit kasi hindi kayo nagla-lock ng pinto!” hinahaplos ni sehun ang ulo.

  
  


“sino ba kasing mag-aakalang papasok ka eh gabi na!”   
  


“sabi mo balikan kita, ASAP!”

  
  


“sasagot ka pa. bakit pala mag-isa ka?”

  
  


“papunta na raw si soo. may dinaanan lang.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nakadikit ang tenga ni baekhyun sa pinto ng office ni chanyeol.

  
  


“badtrip. bakit kasi pina soundproof ko itong office 

na ‘to.” bulong niya sa sarili habang naghahanap ng angle na maririnig niya ang pinapag-usapan.

  
  


kanina pa siya nakatayo sa labas at sinadya niyang hindi pumasok. gusto niya kasing marinig ang pinapag-usapan nila.

  
  


“anong ginagawa mo dyan?”

  
  


“shh!”   
  


“alam mo para kang tanga. pwedeng-pwede ka namang pumasok.”

  
  


“shhh! kita mo namang may pinapakinggan, diba!”

  
  


“tabi, papasok ako.”   
  


“teka lang. wait. dala mo ba yung pinapahanap ko?”

  
  


“pag-uusapan talaga natin dito?”   
  


humarap si baekhyun kay kyungsoo. “fine. sige, bukas nalang after ng general meeting. sasabihin ko may bibilhin ako tas magpapasama ako sa’yo.”   
  


“hay nako, baekhyun. mahuhuli’t mahuhuli ka rin niya. tandaan mo yan.”

  
  


“hindi. hindi mangyayari ‘yan.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


dahil sa nabitin silang dalawa sa mainit na ganap sa office, naka-tatlong rounds sila sa kama that night.

  
  


“hindi ka ba pagod? at bakit ang ganado mo?” inaasar ni baekhyun ang hinihingal na chanyeol.

  
  


“nabitin ako kanina.”   
  


“hayok na hayok ah.”   
  


“bawal na bang maging gigil sa’yo? gusto mo isa 

pa?”   
  


natawa si baekhyun. “awat na. matulog na tayo, maaga pa general meeting bukas, boss master.”   
  


“isa pa, babe…”   
  


“psst! chanyeol! matulog na tayo!”

  
  


“hahaha! yes, boss. ikaw talaga boss ko sa totoo lang.”   
  


“dapat lang.” tumalikod si baekhyun at hinila ang kamay niya para ibalot sa sarili.

  
  


“mahal kita, baek. kaya kong iwan lahat para sa’yo.” hinalikan niya sa balikat si baekhyun at hinila ito ng mas malapit.

  
  


“salamat kasi lagi mong sinasabi ‘yan. mahal din kita, chanyeol.”

  
  


napangiti si chanyeol at mabilis na nakatulog.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nagising si baekhyun kasi sobrang init. nakapulupot pala ang mga braso ni chanyeol sa katawan niya at makapal pa ang kumot kaya pawisan siya. he reached for his phone at nakitang maga-alas tres pa lang ng madaling araw.

  
  


he stared at the ceiling and then to the sleeping giant beside him. ang ayaw niya sa lahat ay ang mag-duda pero hindi niya naiiwasan lately kasi alam niyang may tinatago si chanyeol.

  
  


ilang araw na itong palaging off the grid - hindi matawagan sa work phone, sa personal phone at lalong hindi mo matawagan sa intercom nilang lahat. direct line yun na kahit sino, hindi ito ma-hack.

  
  


kinukutuban siya ng masama kaya binayaran niya si kyungsoo para ibalita rin sa kanya ang mga pinapag-usapan nila.

  
  


somehow, may ideya na siya sa mga patagong plano ni chanyeol pero mas gusto niya pa rin yung sigurado.

  
  


hindi siya makatulog kaya dahan-dahan niyang inalis ang kamay ni chanyeol sa bewang niya. dahan-dahan din siyang tumayo at umalis ng kwarto nila.

  
  


dahil nga secretary siya ni chanyeol, alam niya ang code ng lahat ng pinto sa bahay. pati na rin kung saan ang pwede mong tamaan para hindi ma trigger yung alarm ng buong bahay.

  
  


in short, he knows everything. kahit pa nakapikit, alam na alam niya. sa tagal ba naman niyang nakatira sa bahay at sa tagal niyang kilala si chanyeol…

  
  


he entered his office. confident this time kasi nakapatay na ang alarm. nakatitig siya sa mesa ni chanyeol. siya ang nag-aarrange ng lahat ng gamit at parang may iba.

  
  


inisa-isa niya.

  
  


photo frame ng picture nilang dalawa. sa tabi nito, may isang pen holder na puro lapis ang laman. may isang cactus plant. may mga bond paper, newsprint, folders, envelopes. yung fountain pen niyang napaka-luma na.

  
  


at laging malinis ang gitna.

  
  


kaya kung may nagbago man sa arrangement, kitang-kita niya.

  
  


kitang-kita niya yung papel na may numero sa harap niya.

  
  


_ 218-2464. Manahan, Rosita. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"okay, so kaunti lang naman ang agenda natin for today which is actually good dahil busy ako mamaya", pag-aannounce ni baekhyun na siya namang ikinataas ng kilay ni chanyeol.

  
  


"saan ka pupunta?"

  
  


it's their weekly general meeting kasama ang mga key members ng organization. si baekhyun ang nag-lelead ng meeting bilang siya naman ang secretary. present syempre si chanyeol, si sehun na kanang-kamay niya, at sina jongin at kyungsoo.

  
  


"secret."

  
  


"baekhyun", chanyeol said in a reprimanding tone.

  
  


"i'll tell you later. meeting muna tayo."

  
  


chanyeol subtly pouted pero hindi iyon nakalusot kay baekhyun kaya napangiti siya nang kaunti. nakita rin yata ni sehun kaya natawa ito ngunit nang makita ang masamang tingin ng boss ay agad din namang tumigil.

  
  


"okay, so saan tayo mag-uumpisa… hmmm… umpisahan natin sa mga pagkakamali ninyo sa mga huli ninyong missions."

  
  


"babe naman!", reklamo ni chanyeol na siyang tuluyang ikinatawa ng mga kasama nila. napalakas pa nga ang tawa ni jongin kaya't nakatikim din siya ng killer eyes mula kay chanyeol. napapailing na lang si kyungsoo sa nakikita niya dahil mukhang enjoy na enjoy si baekhyun. 

  
  


"oh, bakit? kailangan ko talagang i-point out yung mga mali ninyo, para mag-improve, 'di ba… sehun?"

  
  


"yes boss!", sabay saludo nito. pinandilatan naman ito ni chanyeol kaya't no choice kundi yumuko at manahimik.

  
  


"unang pagkakamali… nakalimutan lagyan ng bala ang baril kaya muntik mapahamak last week. anong masasabi mo roon, chanyeol?"

  
  


"babe, ba't ako kagad? saka one-time lang 'yon! kasi 'di ba, 'yung spare gun pala 'yung nadampot ko no'n eh —"

  
  


"hep! sinabi ko bang mag-explain ka ha?"

  
  


"syempre, defense!"

  
  


"naku, chanyeol pasalamat ka na lang kay sehun at kahit pumapapalpak din 'yan, eh, hindi naman siya pumalpak sa pagliligtas sa'yo."

  
  


"sorry."

  
  


"okay, basta, wag na ulitin next time please lang."

  
  


"yes po."

  
  


halata namang pigil-tawa ang tatlo sa nakikita nilang bangayan-lambingan ng magjowa sa harap nila. boss si chanyeol pero alam nilang lahat kung sino talaga ang tunay na boss.

  
  


"next. jongin! noong mga oras na natanga si chanyeol dahil bumaril siya kahit walang bala, 'di ba dapat matik na 'yon sa'yo bilang sniper?"

  
  


napigil ang tawang tinatago ni jongin dahil sa kaba. "b-boss… ano po… nag-unat po kasi ako nang kaunti. medyo… ano po, ngawit po kasi ang leeg ko."

  
  


baekhyun looked at him with that 'seryoso-bang-nangangatwiran-ka-pa' expression on his face. this time, pagkakataon naman ni sehun tawanan ang kaibigan pero kaagad ding tumigil nang makita ang matalim na tingin ni kyungsoo.

  
  


"sa susunod, magdala ka ng neck massager sa mission niyo para 'di ka nangangawit ha?"

  
  


"masusunod, boss!", ngiting-ngiting sagot ni jongin.

  
  


"nagjojoke lang ako, jongin."

  
  


"ay, joke po pala 'yon. sorry po."

  
  


mas lalo namang napairap si baekhyun nang makitang inaasar pa ni chanyeol ang kasama. 

  
  


"sehun…"

  
  


"sir yes sir!", sabay upo nito nang tuwid.

  
  


"pass ka muna ngayon bilang niligtas mo ang tanga kong boyfriend. at soo, maiwan ka dahil sasamahan mo 'ko sa lakad ko. meeting adjourned. basta ha, lagi niyong ayusin ang mga missions. seryosohin. at palaging mag-ingat", sabay tingin niya kay chanyeol na kaagad siyang nginitian. nagsialisan naman na sina jongin at sehun habang naiwan sina chanyeol at kyungsoo sa meeting room.

  
  


"teka, babe. 'di mo pa sinasabi kung sa'n lakad mo."

  
  


"magpapasama ako kay kyungsoo. may bibilhin lang kami sa mall."

  
  


"seryoso ba? pwede naman online shopping? or ipabili mo na lang?"

  
  


"chanyeol. napag-usapan na natin 'to 'di ba. hindi mo ako pwedeng tratuhing rapunzel at ikulong sa mansyon mo."

  
  


"mansyon natin. pero sigurado ka na kayo lang? ayaw mo bang pasamahan na kita sa security?"

  
  


"wag na. kaya na namin 'to. saka kaya kong protektahan sarili ko."

  
  


"baek, nag-aalala lang naman ako."

  
  


this time, sumabat na si kyungsoo sa kanilang dalawa. "wag kang mag-alala, yeol. akong bahala. wala ka bang tiwala sa'kin?"

  
  


sa kanilang lahat at maliban kay baekhyun, si kyungsoo lang din ang kayang tumawag kay chanyeol sa pangalan niya. alam nilang lahat kung gaano ka-maaasahan si kyungsoo kaya walang kumakanti sa kanya kahit sino sa organisasyon. 

  
  


at isa pa, kung si sehun ang kanang-kamay ni chanyeol, nandiyan naman si kyungsoo na halos maging bff na ni baekhyun. 

  
  


"hay, sige. basta, tawagan niyo 'ko kaagad kung sakaling magka-problema."

  
  


"i will", firm na sagot ni kyungsoo.

  
  


bago umalis si chanyeol ay hinalikan muna nito si baekhyun sa tuktok ng ulo. saktong pagkalabas nito ng pintuan ay agad na nagsalita si baekhyun.

  
  


"o, asan na?"

  
  


"di mo man lang pinalayo 'yung tao?"

  
  


"okay na 'yan. 'di niya na tayo maririnig."

  
  


napabuntong-hininga na lang din si kyungsoo at saka iniabot ang isang envelope na kaagad na binuksan ni baekhyun.

  
  


naglalaman ito ng ilang papel kung saan nakalagay ang mga lugar na pinupuntahan nila na wala sa schedule na alam ni baekhyun. may ilang ding listahan ng mga taong kahit kailan ay hindi niya nakilala. may mga pictures din ng mga pagkikitang ito at higit sa lahat, may nakita siyang isang pangalan na nakita rin niyang nakasulat sa papel sa office ni chanyeol. 

  
  


_ rosita manahan _

  
  


"kilala mo ba kung sino 'to? nakita ko rin kasi 'to kagabi sa office ni yeol. may number pa nga."

  
  


"sa totoo lang, 'di ko rin sigurado kung sino siya. narinig ko lang na nabanggit 'yan ni sehun kahapon kay chanyeol. mukhang importante kaya ni-note ko."

  
  


"eh, dito sa pictures, hindi ba 'to nakipagkita kahit isa sa kanila?"

  
  


"hindi. 'yung mga nasa pictures ay 'yung mga tao rin na nakalista diyan sa papel na binigay ko."

  
  


may bago mang impormasyon ay nalilito pa rin talaga si baekhyun sa nangyayari. madalas wala si chanyeol at madalas ay hindi niya alam kung san ito nagpupunta. mafia boss si chanyeol pero alam niya kung kailan ito nagsisinungaling dahil hindi man nito napapansin ay namumula ang tenga niya sa tuwing ginagawa ito. 

  
  


"hay, hindi ko pa rin talaga malaman kung anong pinaplano niya these days. hindi siya nagsasabi sa'kin. ikaw lang talaga ang pag-asa ko, soo", pagpapacute niya sa kaibigan.

  
  


"tigilan mo 'ko, baekhyun."

  
  


"please, kelangan ko pa kasi ng info. baka naman may mapipiga ka pa kay jongin bukod sa ano…"

  
  


agad namang namula na parang kamatis si kyungsoo kaya napahalakhak si baekhyun.

  
  


"tangina mo talaga, baek kahit kailan."

  
  


"oh, bakit? tama naman ako?"

  
  


"maghanap ka ng espiya mo, aalis na ako."

  
  


"ito naman, joke lang kasi", sabay hawak niya sa braso ni kyungsoo. "di na ako mang-aasar sa sex life niyo ni nini, promise."

  
  


kyungsoo cleared his throat bago magsalit ulit. "ano pa ba kasing gusto mong malaman ha?"

  
  


"etong si rosita manahan. malakas ang pakiramdam ko na siya ang sagot sa mga tanong natin."

  
  


"tanong mo lang, wag mo 'kong idamay."

  
  


"napaka! anyway, pwede mo bang tawagan 'yung number na nakita ko para malaman natin kung sino talaga siya?"

  
  


"ang risky niyan, baek. pa'no kung 'di pa pala na-cocontact nila chanyeol ang babaeng 'yan. kapag nauna tayo, malamang, hindi malayong malaman ng boyfriend mo na nakausap na natin ang rositang 'yan."

  
  


"palipasin muna ba natin nang isa o dalawang araw?"

  
  


"oo. o kaya subukan ko pang maghanap ng ibang info tungkol sa binabalak nila."

  
  


"paano?"

  
  


"wala ka na ro'n", pagmamataray ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  


"lalambingin mo ba si nini mamayang gabi?", pang-asar na tanong ni baekhyun.

  
  


"eh kung isumbong kaya kita kay chanyeol."

  
  


"sige, para dalawa tayong mapatalsik dito."

  
  


"ako lang, as if naman kaya kang mawala no'n."

  
  


kinilig naman si baekhyun sa sinabing iyon ni kyungsoo kaya hindi niya alam na napangiti na pala siya. napailing naman ang kaibigan niya sabay walk-out nito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


meanwhile, chanyeol, sehun, and jongin were having a meeting in a different room na tungkol din sa pinag-usapan nina baekhyun at kyungsoo. buti nalang talaga naisipan ni baekhyun na umalis.

  
  


"jongin, nakausap mo na ba?"

  
  


"yes boss. napuntahan na rin namin. siya nga talaga ang nakatanggap sa bangkay ng parents ni boss baek."

  
  


chanyeol hummed at tahimik itong nag-isip. "namukhaan ba talaga kung sino 'yung nagbigay? anong sabi ni nurse manahan?"

  
  


"dalawang tao raw", sabat ni sehun. "parehong naka-cap at balot daw talaga ang katawan bilang naka-jacket at pantalon pero may nakita raw siyang kakaiba sa kamay nung isa. tama nga yata talaga tayo ng hinala, boss. grupo nga talaga nila 'yon."

  
  


natawag naman ang atensyon ni chanyeol sa impormasyon na 'yon kaya napaayos siya ng upo.

  
  


"anong meron?"

  
  


"tattoo. agilang nakakampay ang pakpak."

  
  


“tangina, tama nga tayo.” minasahe ni chanyeol ang sentido at pinapakalma ang sarili.

  
  


“anong plano, boss?”

  
  


tumahimik muna si chanyeol, magkasalubong ang kilay kaya halatang malalim ang iniisip.

  
  


“sasabihin ba natin kay boss baek?”   
  


“na ano? na nahanap na natin ang pumatay sa mga magulang niya? baka matakot lang ‘yun.”   
  


“ha? eh wala namang kinakatakutan yun eh.”   
  


chanyeol let out a small laugh.

  
  


_ it’s true. sa ugali ni baek, makikita mong wala siyang kinakatakutan. _

  
  


“huwag na muna. gusto kong sabihin sa kanya kapag okay na ang lahat, na panatag na akong wala ng makakasakit o gagambala sa kanya.”   
  


tumango ang dalawa.

  
  


tumayo si chanyeol at tumingin sa labas ng bintana. nakita niyang naghihintay na ng driver si baekhyun kaya kinuha niya ang personal cellphone niya at tinawagan ito.

  
  


“babe, paalis ka na?”

  
  


nakatingin lang ito mula sa bintana.

  
  


“yup. hinihintay ko nalang yung driver. why, babe?”   
  


“hmm… tell him ako na magda-drive for you.”   
  


“huh?”   
  


“date tayo.”   
  


“may lakad nga ako.”

  
  


dahil nga ayaw siyang samahan ni kyungsoo at ayaw naman tawagan ni kyungsoo yung number, siya na mismo ang maghahanap ng paraan para makausap o makita man lang kung sino ba talaga si rosita manahan.

  
  


“ayaw mo ba akong kasama?”

  
  


“...hindi naman sa ganon…”   
  


“please? tingin ka sa taas.”   
  


lumingon si baekhyun at nakitang nakadungaw si chanyeol sa bintana.

  
  


“sige na, babe? tagal na nating hindi nagde-date.”

  
  


“akala ko ba may meeting?”

  
  


“tapos na.”

  
  


“sure? bakit andyan pa sila?”   
  


“hindi ko pa pinapaalis… sige na, babe, please?”

  
  


napangiti si baekhyun kasi nagmamakaawa na talaga ang mukha ni chanyeol. mukhang walang nakatagong baril lagi sa likod, walang naka-ipit na kutsilyo sa paa, at walang nakasilid na blade sa side pocket ng jacket.

  
  


“fine. san ba?”   
  


“teka, hintayin mo ‘ko dyan. sabihan mo na yung driver ah.”   
  


“yes, boss.”   
  


“ikaw nga boss ko eh.”   
  


baekhyun wiggled his brows at natawa si chanyeol. he dropped the call and faced the two.

  
  


“pahinga na muna tayo ngayon. bukas ng umaga na natin puntahan yung quarters nila.”   
  


“bakit hindi ngayon, boss? tara. ready na ‘ko.” nag-unat ng katawan at leeg si sehun.   
  


“chillaaaax. kung susugod tayo ngayon, baka maubos lakas natin. remember, hindi sila basta-basta at marami sila.”

  
  


tumango si jongin.

  
  


“uwi na muna kayo, magpahinga tapos matulog kayo ng maayos. bukas, magkita-kita tayo nang maaga. ime-message ko sa inyo saan.”

  
  


“sige.”   
  


"se, ikaw na bahala sa mga gagamitin natin."   
  


“copy. anong dadalhin?”   
  


“tig-iisang reserba na magasin. walang magdadala ng m-16. lahat dapat naka-vest.”

  
  


“bakit ayaw mong m-16? mas mabilis yun.”   
  


“mabigat. mahihirapan tayong gumalaw.”   
  


“okay, sige.”   
  


“ikaw naman, jongin, linisin mo na yung mga gagamitin mo.”   
  


“copy.”

  
  


kinuha na ni chanyeol ang susi ng laferarri spider niyang itim.

  
  


“kita-kits nalang bukas.”

  
  


ngumiti siya sabay labas ng office niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


bumusina siya at nagulat si baekhyun.

  
  


“let’s go?”   
  


“gagamitin natin ‘yan?” tinuro ni baekhyun ang sasakyan niyang napakamahal.

  
  


“only the best for the best. tara na, babe!”

  
  


umiling si baekhyun at sumakay. “san tayo?”   
  


“kakain lang tas pasyal.”   
  


“tayong dalawa lang?”   
  


kinuha ni chanyeol ang kamay niya at hinalikan. “you and me, my secretary.”

  
  


“daming sinasabi. tara na po, boss.”

  
  


chanyeol stepped on the gas at humarurot ang sasakyan.

  
  


silang dalawa lang? of course not. sa hindi kalayuan, may nakasunod na tatlong itim na SUVs na puno ng bodyguards.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


dinala siya ni chanyeol sa isang restaurant na surprisingly, kahit sikat, ay walang katao-tao.

  
  


“wala atang customers? at hindi ko matandaan na nagpa-reserve tayo dito?”

  
  


pinagbukas siya ni chanyeol ng pinto at pumasok silang dalawa.

  
  


“mister park, this way po sa table ninyo.”   
  


“wow, fancy. may personal waiter tayo.”

  
  


kumindat lang si chanyeol sa kanya at sumenyas na sumunod sa waiter.

  
  


“food will be served in about ten minutes po.”   
  


“sure, willing to wait. thank you.”

  
  


baekhyun made himself comfortable and leaned towards him.

  
  


“pina-reserve mo ba yung buong resto???” pabulong niyang tanong.

  
  


“bakit ka ba bumubulong?”   
  


“wala.”   
  


“and yes, ni-reserve ko para walang istorbo sa ating dalawa.”

  
  


kinuha ni chanyeol ang kamay niya sabay pinagbuhol ang kanilang mga daliri.

  
  


“napaka-romantiko mo ha. may kasalanan ka ba?”   
  


“grabe, dapat ba may kasalanan para gawin to? hindi ba pwedeng inlove na inlove lang ako sa secretary ko?”   
  


“hahaha! nako ha. workmates tayo… baka anong sabihin nila…”   
  


“hahaha! hay nako, baekhyun byun. alam mo talaga paano ako patawanin.”

  
  


“seriously, thank you, babe. it’s been a while since nag-date tayo na tayo lang.”

  
  


“actually… may convoy tayong kasama pero nasa labas lang sila at malayo.”

  
  


“as expected.” baekhyun shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

  
  


“gusto ko lang na safe tayo.”   
  


“alam ko.”   
  


chanyeol played with their intertwined fingers. “baekhyun, can i ask you something?”

  
  


chanyeol looked up and met his gaze.

  
  


“yes, boss?”   
  


“hindi ka ba napapagod na ganito ang buhay natin?”   
  


“what do you mean?”   
  


“na lagi tayong alanganin? na hindi safe… na laging may isang paa na nakabaon na hukay.”

  
  


baekhyun stopped him from fidgeting by putting his hand on top of his’.

  
  


“when i agreed to become more than just your secretary, tinanggap ko na na ganito talaga ang buhay na haharapin ko. when i say i love everything about you, ibig kong sabihin, lahat-lahat. pati na ang delikado mong buhay, ang mga desisyon mong sablay minsan…”

  
  


napangiti si chanyeol at natawa rin konti.

  
  


“mahal kita, chanyeol, at tanggap ko lahat ng kasama sa pagmamahal na ‘yon.”

  
  


“salamat, baek.”

  
  


“suuus.” piningot ni baekhyun ang ilong niya.

  
  


natigil ang lovey-dovey moment nila kasi dumating na ang waiter dala-dala ang pagkain nila.

  
  


“let’s eat?”

  
  


“sure!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


after eating, they went outside the restaurant and took a stroll sa malawak na garden.

  
  


chanyeol picked a grass flower and handed it to him.

  
  


“for you, babe.”   
  


“sweet sweet naman. thank you, babe.” baekhyun took it and just held it.

  
  


it’s been so long since they went on a stroll na hindi nagdi-disguise o may mission. yung date lang talaga.

  
  


“ba’t mo pala naisip na mag-date tayo ngayon? may okasyon ba?”

  
  


“wala naman. i just want to spend time with you na tayo lang.”   
  


“ba’t di nalang tayo nagpaluto kay manang sa bahay, gumastos ka pa tuloy.”   
  


“shhh. okay na, andito na tayo o.”

  
  


they stopped at a spot na may overlooking view. from where they are standing, tanaw nila ang buong city. busy streets, tall buildings, traffic.

  
  


“mas gusto ko sana na ganito tayo in the future. away from the city’s noise. peaceful. safe.”

  
  


baekhyun leaned his head on chanyeol’s arm. “soon, babe. i’m willing to wait naman.”

  
  


he kissed the top of baekhyun’s head.n“just don’t give up on me, please. promise, it will all be over soon.”

  
  


baekhyun chuckled. “ano ba ‘yan, chanyeol. ba’t tunong namamaalam?”   
  


tumawa lang si chanyeol at niyakap siya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


pagkauwi ng bahay ay agad dumerecho ang dalawa sa sala. hindi pa yata tapos ang date dahil itinuloy nila ito sa panonood ng netflix. ganito lang din kasi ang mga paboritong date ni baekhyun. simple lang. 'yung magkasama sila na hindi kailangang alalahanin palagi ang seguridad ng isa't-isa. mas gusto niya talagang nasa bahay lang sila. at least, teritoryo nila ito at hindi basta basta ang pagpasok ng kung sino.

  
  


"one more chance na naman, babe? nakaka-ilang chance ka na diyan, puro one more one more!", reklamo ni chanyeol pero inayos din naman ang pagkakaupo para makasandal si baekhyun nang maayos sa kanya. naghanda pa nga ng popcorn para raw movie date talaga.

  
  


"sige, gusto mo ba, ang probinsyano na lang panoorin natin?"

  
  


"de, sige panoorin ulit natin ang pagluha ni popoy at basha."

  
  


they were cozily watching nang biglang mag-ring ang phone ni chanyeol. napansin ni baekhyun na ibang phone ang gamit nito, not the usual ones na ginagamit niya tuwing may mission sila.

  
  


"babe, wait, sagutin ko lang. importante, eh", banggit ni chanyeol sabay kalas sa pagkakaakap sa kanya. ni hindi nga siya nakapag-protesta bilang umalis ito kaagad.

  
  


seeing chanyeol being so secretive like this, baekhyun can't help but to be really worried. ito ang unang beses na hindi niya alam ang ikinikilos nito o kung saan ito nagpupunta. at iyon ang pinakaayaw niya sa lahat. ayaw niyang nagsisikreto si chanyeol sa kanya. parte ito nang napagkasunduan nila dati pa.

  
  


wala pang sampung minuto ay nakabalik din naman si chanyeol at ngiting-ngiti pa nga na akala mo'y walang nangyari. obvious namang ipinakita ni baekhyun ang pagsimangot niya dahilan para kaagad na mawala ang ngiting iyon nang magaling niyang boyfriend.

  
  


"sorry na, babe. important call lang talaga."

  
  


"wala kang schedule bukas, chanyeol. ang next sched mo ay sa linggo pa. huwebes pa lang ngayon. at isa pa, hindi dapat 'yan direktang tumatawag sa'yo. sa'kin muna dapat, 'di ba?"

  
  


para namang napipi si chanyeol kaya't hindi ito makasagot kaagad. napansin din ni baekhyun na unti-unti nang namumula ang mga tenga nito. one of the telltale signs na talagang hindi nagsasabi nang totoo.

  
  


"ah, eh ano si jongin 'yon… may tinanong."

  
  


"pupusta akong nagsesex sila ni kyungsoo at this very moment. and, i can't believe na hahayaan mong sirain ni jongin ang date natin eh halos bangasan mo nga si sehun last time?"

  
  


"ano… kasi…"

  
  


"chanyeol, magsasabi ka ba nang totoo o hindi?" kapag nakikita niya ang mga ganong klaseng tingin ni baekhyun sa kanya, parang gusto na lang niyang bumigay at magsabi nang totoo. kayang-kaya naman talaga niyang manloko ng kahit sino pero pagdating talaga kay baekhyun, hirap siyang magsinungaling. minsan, hindi na rin niya alam kung anong klaseng gayuma ba sa quiapo ang nabili ng pinakamamahal niya.

  
  


"chanyeol…", pag-uulit nito nang hindi siya sumagot kaya mas lalo siyang kinabahan. gusto niyang umamin pero ayaw din naman niya dahil para rin ito sa kaligtasan ni baekhyun. bandang huli, iyon pa rin ang pinakamahalaga at prayoridad niya.

  
  


"baek… babe…"

  
  


"wag mo 'kong ma-babe-babe diyan. 'di ba dati pa lang napag-usapan na natin 'to? 'di ba nangako tayo sa isa't-isa na walang magsisikreto nang kahit ano sa'ting dalawa para rin sa safety natin o nakalimutan mo na?"

  
  


"baekhyun, gusto kong sabihin sa'yo, pero kasi…"

  
  


"eh, 'di sabihin mo! bakit ba hirap na hirap ka? ilang gabi na akong 'di makatulog kaiisip sa kung ano bang mga ginagawa mo na 'di ko alam. ilang araw na akong nagdududa pero gusto kitang pagkatiwalaan kasi ikaw 'yan eh. si chanyeol na kahit kailan, hindi ako pinagsinungalingan at palagi kong pinagkakatiwalaan."

  
  


"can't you trust me again this time, babe? kahit ngayon lang tapos pagkatapos nito sasabihin ko sa'yo lahat."

  
  


"may konsepto ka naman siguro ng timing, 'no? kailan mo balak sabihin? kapag nabisto ko na?"

  
  


"baek, please… ngayon lang."

  
  


"you know what, humihingi ka ng imposible sa'kin. i've always trusted you pero ngayon, hindi ko na rin alam… yeol, alam mo naman kung bakit ko 'to ginagawa 'di ba… nakakabaliw lang mag-isip na baka mapapahamak ka na pala tapos wala man lang akong kaalam-alam."

  
  


nang tingnan niya si baekhyun ay nakita niya ang sunud-sunod na patak ng luha nito. tangina talaga, napaiyak na naman niya. ayaw niya nang ganito. hindi niya kaya ang lumuluhang baekhyun.

  
  


"ang unfair mo, chanyeol."

  
  


that night, magkahiwalay silang natulog. si baekhyun sa kwarto nila at siya, sa guest room. hindi ganito ang na-imagine niyang date nila ngayong gabi. ineexpect niya na magiging masaya lang sila para kahit ngayon man lang, makalimutan niya ang panganib na kakaharapin nila bukas.

  
  


but then, chanyeol promised to himself na anuman ang mangyari, gagawin niya ang lahat para maging ligtas si baekhyun. kaya kahit masasakit na salita, titiisin niya basta nasa maayos siyang kalagayan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


kinabukasan, wala na si chanyeol sa mansyon pagkagising niya. nang tanungin niya si manang ay sinabi nitong maagang umalis at mukhang may lakad daw.

  
  


"nakakain po ba?"

  
  


"opo, ser. pinilit ko po gaya ng bilin niyo."

  
  


"hay, mabuti naman po at nakakain. salamat, manang."

  
  


"walang anuman po, ser baekhyun."

  
  


habang kumakain ng breakfast ay tinatawagan niya si kyungsoo. kailangan niya nang malaman ngayong araw mismo kung ano ba talaga ang balak ni chanyeol. sana lang may alam na ang kaibigan niya. ang nakakainis lang, hindi ito sumasagot kahit nakakailang tawag na siya.

  
  


finally, after his 6th attempt ay sumagot din ito.

  
  


"soo! tanghali na, ba't ngayon ka lang sumagot?!"

  
  


"ano ba, baek", kyungsoo answered groggily. husky pa ang boses at parang paos. napa-"sana all" na lang mentally si baekhyun.

  
  


"gago, anong oras na! tingnan mo, nandiyan ba si jongin sa tabi mo ha!"

  
  


hindi kaagad na sumagot si kyungsoo pero dinig niya ang pagkagulat nito. naiimagine pa nga niyang agad itong bumalikwas sa gulat.

  
  


"fuck, oo nga. gaano kaaga ba silang umalis. teka, i'll be there in 15. hintayin mo 'ko, we need to talk", and then he hung up. todo naman ang kaba ni baekhyun kasi mukhang urgent ang boses ni kyungsoo at talaga yatang alam niya na ang plano.

  
  


dumating si kyungsoo 10 minutes pagkatapos nitong ibaba ang tawag. malapit lang naman ang tinutuluyan nila para laging on standby in times of emergency. sa mga ganitong pagkakataon naiisip ni baekhyun na hindi naman pala palaging sablay ang boyfriend niya.

  
  


"teka, nag-toothbrush ka man lang ba?"

  
  


"hoy ang kapal ng mukha mo. ano, magbabangayan pa ba tayo rito ha?"

  
  


"sige na, ano na."

  
  


naupo si kyungsoo sa harap niya sabay kuha sa isang slice ng tinapay. automatic naman ang pagseserve ng kape ni manang na kaagad nilang pinasalamatan.

  
  


"they will be doing the mission today, baekhyun."

  
  


"ha? anong mission?"

  
  


"si rosita manahan? nurse siya. siya 'yung tumanggap sa labi ng parents mo. at siya rin ang kaisa-isang witness nila."

  
  


"t-teka nga. paanong napunta ang parents ko sa mission na 'to. eh hindi naman na sila na-meet ni chanyeol."

  
  


napabuntong-hininga naman si kyungsoo. saglit na napainom ng kape bago muling nagsalita.

  
  


"okay, we don't have much time. don't interrupt me okay?", matik naman ang pagtango ni baekhyun.

  
  


"listen, the three idiots are in danger right now. pina-imbestigahan ni chanyeol ang pagkamatay ng mga magulang mo, months ago pa. he planned everything kasama ang dalawang tanga, excluding me kasi alam niyang sasabihin ko kaagad sa'yo once na malaman ko ang lahat. now, natunton na nila ang organisasyon na pumatay sa mga magulang mo. it wasn't an accident, baek. pinapatay sila ng mismong organisasyong pinagsisilbihan nila. it was all staged."

"what?!"

halata ang pagkagulat sa mukha ni baekhyun. pakiramdam niya iniwan ng dugo niya ang mukha at bumaba lahat sa sikmura niya.

ngayon lang niya nalaman ang impormasyon na iyon. he was just a kid nang mamatay ang parents niya. nang sabihing aksidente ang lahat ay kaagad siyang naniwala dahil ano ba naman ang muwang ng isang paslit. pagtanda-tanda na lang din niya nalaman na ang landas na tinatahak niya ngayon ay siya rin palang landas na tinahak ng mga magulang niya noon. 

  
  
  


"your parents are trying to leak information ng mga illegal shits ng organisasyon nila. from illegal logging and mining, bribery, at iba pang kasamaan, balak nilang ilabas, hindi lang sa mga pulis kundi sa media, ang lahat ng kalokohan nila. they were threatened pero hindi sila nakinig."

  
  


hindi makapaniwala si baekhyun sa naririnig niya. alam niyang matagal na panahon nang nangyari ang lahat ng ito, pero iba pa rin pala kapag nalalan ang buong detalye. his parents are just like him - fearless. walang inuurungan.

  
  


"i'm sorry if this information is too much for you. but jongin told me last night na pinagpasyahan daw ni chanyeol na wag sabihin ang lahat sa'yo para hindi ka mapahamak. gusto niyang bigyang hustisya ang pagkamatay ng magulang mo without you knowing anything about it. kilala mo si chanyeol. gago gago lang siya pero kapag ikaw ang nakataya, kahit sino, kakalabanin niya."

  
  


"b-bakit… teka, kilala ba nila ako? paano ako mapapahamak kung hindi naman nila ako kilala."

  
  


"alam mo, dapat sumali ka sa kanila. ikaw 'yung pang-apat na tanga. of course, kilala ka! gagawin ba 'to ni chanyeol kung hindi ka rin nasa panganib? aside from taking revenge, natakot lang din siya na baka ikaw din ipapatay nila. nalaman kasi niya na may nagmamatyag sa'yo, isang beses. kaya salamat sa gagong 'yon, ginawa ni chanyeol ang lahat ng 'to."

  
  


maaga pa at kapag umaga, hindi gumagana ang utak ni baekhyun. pero ngayon, gising na gising ang buong katawan at kaluluwa niya sa lahat nang nalaman mula kay kyungsoo. sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya at halos mabitiwan niya pa ang tasa ng kape na iniinom niya.

  
  


"a-alam mo ba kung nasaan sila ngayon?"

  
  


"oo. call for a back up. i think they're outnumbered. kaya rin sinabi lahat ito ni jongin para raw kung sakaling hindi umepekto ang plano, alam natin ang gagawin."

  
  


at kahit nanginginig, pinagpapawisan, at malakas ang pagtibok ng puso ay nagsagawa ng direksyon si baekhyun.

  
  


chanyeol's been trying to protect him all along. kung alam niya lang, hindi na sana niya ito sinabihan nang masasakit na salita kagabi. 

  
  


habang papunta sa location nila, baekhyun silently prayed na sana siya naman ang bigyan ng pagkakataon para maprotektahan si chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"all clear, boss."

  
  


malinaw na banggit ni jongin sa intercom. kanya-kanyang pwesto sila ngayon. kasama niya si sehun papasok sa loob habang nakabantay naman si jongin sa rooftop ng katabing building. nasa 27th floor na sila ngayon and surprisingly, everything is going well according to what they planned. sa sobrang dali ay hindi maiwasan ni chanyeol na magduda.

  
  


"ni, are you sure na walang tao sa penthouse?", tanong ni chanyeol dahil dudang-duda talaga siya. kakaunti lang ang tao sa baba at walang pakialam sa kanila kahit obvious naman na hindi sila tagarito.

  
  


"affirmative, boss c. chineck ko na rin lahat ng floors at cleared lahat. mag-isa lang siya sa penthouse."

  
  


"mukhang sasaglit lang talaga tayo rito, ah", sabat naman ni sehun na patawa-tawa pa.

  
  


chanyeol shushed them both at ipinaalala na kailangan pa rin nilang maging mapagmatyag kahit mukhang walang kalaban sa paligid. hindi nila alam kung kailan aatake ang mga ito. 

  
  


that bad feeling didn't go away when they're down to the last floor bago ang penthouse. wala pa ring kahit sino ang umaatake sa kanila at gusto mang magpasalamat ni chanyeol sa mga santo ay alam niyang imposibleng ganito talaga ang totoong sitwasyon. katulad nila, isa rin ito sa pinakamalalaking mafia kaya hindi ito basta-basta lang.

  
  


pasimpleng kinapa ni chanyeol ang baril na dala niya, inihanda ang sarili, nagbigay ng senyas ngunit pagkabukas ng elevator ay ibang-ibang eksena ang tumambad sa kanila. 

  
  


at sa totoo lang, inasahan niya na 'to.

  
  


"mr. park. glad to see you here."

  
  


"mr. ahn, masyado mo naman yata akong winelcome at nagtawag ka pa ng mga tao mo."

mabilis niyang binilang gamit ang mata. 15-20 na mga gago. 

  
  


hindi niya sigurado pero hindi lalagpas sa bilang na 'yon ang mga tao sa penthouse na nasa harap nila ngayon. ramdam naman niya ang pagkagulat ni sehun pero buti na lang at isang senyas lang ay umayos na rin ito.

  
  


"boss, sabi sa'yo, m-16 eh", pabulong na banggit ni sehun sabay ngiti kay mr. ahn. 

  
  


"kulang ba ang dala?", tanong naman ni mr. ahn sabay bigay nang kahindik-hindik na ngiti sa kanilang dalawa. 

  
  


"sakto lang. sakto lang para sa'yo", sabay bunot ni chanyeol ng baril para itutok sa kanya. ganoon din ang ginawa ni sehun sa tabi niya.

  
  


ang kaso, maraming nakapaligid sa kanila ngayon kaya mas maraming baril ang nakatutok sa mukha at sa iba't-ibang parte ng katawan nila. but still, hindi nagpakita ng kahit anong takot si chanyeol. nagpunta siya para kay baekhyun. hindi siya papayag na matatapos sila ng ganon-ganon lang. 

  
  


"chanyeol, chanyeol", mr. ahn said as he clicked his tongue. wala silang nakikitang hawak na baril dahil nasa likod ang parehong kamay nito na akala mo'y pormal na makikipagkita sa kanila. bakas ang katandaan sa katawan pero hindi maikakaila ang lakas na taglay nito, bilang lider man ng isang mafia o bilang tao na nasa harap nila ngayon. "ito na ba? ito na ba 'yung pinaghandaan mo nang ilang buwan?"

  
  


hindi niya pinansin ang sinabi ng matanda dahil busy siyang magbilang sa utak niya. sa bilis nila, alam niyang kaya nila ni sehun ang bente sa mga taong ito. naririnig din naman niyang nagsasalita si jongin kaya't alam niyang alam nito ang sitwasyon nila ngayon.

  
  


"boss, kami na ni sehun ang bahala sa ilan basta wag niyong papakawalan ang hukluban na iyan", banggit ni jongin sa intercom. "umpisahan —"

  
  


laking gulat ni chanyeol nang biglang maputol ang linya at makarinig siya nang malakas na pagkalabog. "jongin?"

  
  


isang tap.

  
  


"jongin! sumagot ka! jongin!"

  
  


"paano sasagot 'yan kung nakatali at nakabusal na ang bibig", sagot ni mr. ahn na siyang ikinakulo ng dugo ni chanyeol. 

  
  


hindi siya papayag nang ganito. ipinangako pa man din niya sa sarili na uuwi silang lahat nang buháy nang walang galos o gasgas. 

  
  


"nasaan siya. saan niyo dadalhin."

  
  


may diin ang bawat pagbigkas ng salita ni chanyeol pero mas lalo lang itong ikinatuwa ni mr. ahn.

  
  


"papanoorin niya tayo. gamit ang baril na hawak niya. makikita niya kung paanong kayo naman ang mawawala ngayon."

  
  


"hayop ka."

  
  


"bakit ba kasi nagpunta-punta ka pa rito, chanyeol. anong dala mo, tapang? hindi ka kayang buhayin ng katapangan mo."

  
  


"may utang ka sa'kin."

  
  


"sa'yo? sa'yo wala. kay baekhyun —"

  
  


"wag na wag mong babanggitin ang pangalan niya."

  
  


"si baekhyun? bakit? kilala ako ng batang 'yon. ilang pasko rin siyang sumaya dahil sa'kin."

  
  


"sinabi ng—"

  
  


"sigurado kang igaganti mo siya? mamamatay kang gumaganti, mr. park."

  
  


"kung ganon, sisiguraduhin kong isasama kita", sabay kasa ni chanyeol ng baril niya. 

  
  


dama ang tensyon sa buong paligid pero kahit dalawa lang sila ay kalmadong nag-iisip si chanyeol. when he was able to formulate a plan on his head, sinenyasan niya si sehun, mata sa mata. years of doing this made them an expert na kahit sa tingin lang ay kaya na nilang maintindihan ang isa't-isa. 

  
  


the only problem now is jongin. but still, pinagkakatiwalaan ito ni chanyeol. alam niyang kaya niyang iligtas ang sarili niya when worst comes to worst. they weren't a big mafia for nothing.

  
  


chanyeol mentally count to three at tumingin kay sehun bago ipinutok ang baril at saka mabilis na gumalaw patungo sa likod ng malaking pader. kabilaan sila ng pwesto ni sehun at tanging maririnig ay ang maiingay na palitan ng bala.

  
  


"3 down, boss. pero marami pa rin sila. kaya ba natin 'to?", tanong ni sehun na kasalukuyang binabaril ang nasa harap nila. umiiwas sa putok at tama ng bala.

  
  


"kailangan nating makalabas nang buháy, se… up!!!"

isang mabilis na putok sa taas ang ginawa ni sehun.

  
  


"copy, boss." ngumiti ito.

  
  


"si mr. ahn?"

  
  


"huli ko siyang nakita paakyat. dalawa ang kasama. baba, boss! baba!"

  
  


tumango lang si chanyeol at saka nagtangkang lumabas sa pinagtataguan nila para sana'y puntahan si mr. ahn but all jokes on him dahil nakaabang pala ito mismo sa may hagdan at nakatutok ang baril sa kanya.

  
  


"pagkatapos mo, si baekhyun naman."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


puti.

  
  


pagdilat ng mata ni chanyeol, puting kisame ang agad niyang nakita. pagkatapos niyang mamulat, naramdaman niya ang init ng benda sa kanang kamay. at hapdi ng noo niya.

  
  


sunod niyang narinig ang ugong ng aircon at ang bawat beep ng heart monitor niya.

  
  


ospital.

  
  


buháy pa siya. humihinga pa. pumikit siya saglit para magpasalamat sa ikalawang buhay na binigay sa kanya.

  
  


pero napadilat din siya kaagad ng maalala ang dahilan ba’t kinailangan niyang lumaban.

  
  


_ si baekhyun. _

  
  


pagbalikwas niya, babanggitin na sana niya ang pangalan nito nang makitang nasa gilid lang pala niya ito at mahimbing ang tulog. 

  
  


parang maiiyak siya sa saya. napangiti naman si chanyeol sa nakita. 

  
  


_ baekhyun is safe. at nasa tabi niya. _

  
  


at that moment, hindi niya na alam kung paano sila nakarating sa ospital but he felt at ease nang makitang nasa tabi niya lang ang pinakamamahal niya. ilang segundo niyang tinitigan ito at nakita niyang may mga tuyong luha pa sa pisngi ni baekhyun. 

  
  


slowly, he tried to sit up para sana'y hawakan ang mukha ni baekhyun, pero saglit pa lang siyang gumagalaw ay nagising na ito.

  
  


"sorry, nagising ba kita?" medyo paos pa ang boses at halatang kulang sa tubig.

  
  


"c-chan?” nagising si baekhyun.

  
  


ngumiti si chanyeol sa kanya at hinaplos ang pisngi nito.

  
  


“oh my god, gising ka na", gulat na banggit ni baekhyun at saka nagmadaling pindutin ang nurse call button. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nakatayo si baekhyun sa gilid, dumistansya muna habang chinecheck ng mga doktor at nurse si chanyeol.

  
  


“sundan mo yung ilaw.” may itinapat na maliit na flashlight sa mata ni chanyeol.

  
  


“good. angat mo ang kanang paa mo, mr. park.”

  
  


dahan-dahan naman iniangat ito ni chanyeol.

  
  


“yung kaliwa.”   
  


medyo nahihirapan siya pero paunt-unti, naiangat niya naman.

  
  


“seems like everything is going well naman pero kailangan mo pang mag-stay dito ng mga isang linggo. just to make sure na walang komplikasyon ang operation mo.”

  
  


“na-operahan ako?!”   
  


“yes, we had to rush you to the OR because of a gunshot wound sa left part ng katawan mo. sobrang swerte mo dahil hindi man lang nadaplisan ang puso o baga mo. medyo malalim nga lang yung sugat kaya we need you to stay here just to make sure.”

  
  


napapikit si chanyeol at nag-alay ng mabilisang dasal.

  
  


_ ang swerte niya talaga. _

  
  


“for now, you should rest up and kumain ka nang maayos. magpalakas ka ulit, mr. park, okay? babalik kami bukas. if you need anything or kapag may naramdaman ka, call the nurse station and they will be the one to contact me.”   
  


“yes, doc. thank you po.”   
  


“you have the best support system.” his doctor tapped his arm and looked at baekhyun.

  
  


chanyeol just smiled and nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nanonood siya ng tv. bahagyang nakaangat ang higaan niya. katabi si baekhyun na pinagbabalat siya ng orange.

  
  


“ahh, babe.”

  
  


binuksan niya naman ang bibig at sinubuan siya ni baekhyun ng isang slice ng orange. ang dami pa ring tanong sa utak niya pero pinagpaliban niya muna at ineenjoy ang kaunting katahimikan kasama si baekhyun.

  
  


“kelan mo ba ako huling sinubuan?”   
  


natawa ng bahagya si baekhyun at napaisip - yung mukha niyang nag-iisip ang isa sa paborito ni chanyeol.

  
  


“siguro noong anniversary date natin? yun ang huling naaalala ko”, sagot ni baekhyun sabay subo ng isa pang slice ng orange.   
  


“babe, pahingi ng tubig.”

  
  


tumayo si baekhyun at nagbukas ng isang bote ng tubig at nilagyan ito ng straw. “ubusin mo na.”   
  


tumango si chanyeol. 

  
  


nagligpit na ng pinagkainan si baekhyun at ibinaba na ni chanyeol ng kaunti ang kama niya.

  
  


“babe?”

  
  


“hmm?”   
  


“pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”   
  


“nag-uusap naman tayo ngayon?”

  
  


“galit ka ba?”   
  


hindi sumagot si baekhyun at nagpatuloy sa pagligpit ng gamit.

  
  


“baek.”   
  


huminga nang malalim si baekhyun at umupo sa kama niya. halata sa mukha nito na pagod at walang tulog.

  
  


tumingin lang ito sa kanya at bigla nalang umiyak.

  
  


“uy. babe.” he tried reaching out to baekhyun but he was restrained by his arm cast.

  
  


“i’m okay, chan. na-overwhelm lang siguro ako kasi gising ka na. akala ko kasi hindi ka na babalik sakin eh”, umiiyak pa rin si baekhyun, hindi yung humahagulhol, kundi isang tahimik na pag-iyak at mabilis na patak ng luha. pinunasan niya ito gamit ang manggas ng sweater na suot niya.

  
  


napansin ni chanyeol na kanya pala ang suot nito.

  
  


“tama na, babe. ayokong nakikita kang umiiyak. andito ako, buhay ako o. shhhhh. tama na ‘yan”, hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at hinahaplos-haplos.

  
  


“ikaw naman kasi eh. naglilihim ka sa'kin tas malalaman ko nalang na sumugod kayong tatlo na kayo lang. alam mo ba halos himatayin ako noong nakita kitang nakahiga at duguan!”

  
  


“suuus. parang ngayon lang oh. ilang beses mo na kaya akong pinagmaneho na maraming sugat at duguan.”   
  


“magkaiba ‘yon. dati, kapag tinatawagan mo ‘ko para isugod kita sa ospital, nakakausap pa kita nang matino, ngayon, wala kang malay tapos nire-revive ka pa”, this time humagulgol na si baekhyun at yumakap na bigla sa kanya. niyakap niya rin ito pabalik at hinalikan ang sentido.

  
  


“mahal ko, tama na ang iyak, please.”

  
  


“kakainis ka kasi, chanyeol.”   
  


“sorry na.”

  
  


humigpit ang yakap ni baekhyun kay chanyeol. “takot akong mawala ka… ayokong mawala ka.”

  
  


halos maiyak na rin si chanyeol sa narinig. alam niyang matapang si baekhyun at walang kinakatakutan, pero nang marinig niyang takot itong mawala siya, para siyang nalulunod sa pagmamahal.

  
  


“hinding-hindi mawawala. sorry baekhyun kung itinago ko sa’yo lahat. sorry kung hindi ko pinagkatiwala sa’yo. sana naintindihan mong gusto lang kitang proteksyonan mula sa kanya… gusto kong hindi ka nila makita o masundan. okay na akong ganito, baek. okay na okay.”

  
  


“huwag mo nang uulitin, please.”   
  


“depende kung buhay pa ang malaking daga.”   
  


natawa si baekhyun.

  
  


“wala na. hindi siya nakawala sa'kin.”   
  


napatingin si chanyeol sa kanya sa gulat. “hindi nakawala sa’yo?”

  
  


“sinundan ko… namin ni kyungsoo. pagkatapos ka niyang barilin, mabilis silang tumakas paalis pero timing naman at dumating kami ni kyungsoo. nagkahabulan pa, buti nalang magaling ang teacher ko sa barilan.”

  
  


“ikaw mismo bumaril sa kanya?!”   
  


“siguro? hindi ko na rin kasi masyadong makita dahil nagkapalitan na kami. si kyungsoo rin, nagpaulan.”

  
  


huminga nang malalim si chanyeol.

  
  


“thanks for being brave, babe.”   
  


“i’m always brave pero nang makita kitang dinadala ng ambulance, na nasa stretcher at nire-revive, i realized 'yun ang pinaka-kinakatakutan ko. ”   
  


“mana ka talaga sa mga magulang mo.”   
  


“bakit? nakilala mo ba sila?”

  
  


“sa ilang buwan na hinanap ko ang pumatay sa kanila, para ko na rin silang nakilala dahil sa mga kwentong narinig ko. they are so brave like you. they don’t want to be scared because they want to protect you, too. ayaw din nilang makita kang nasa alanganin even if it means they have to sacrifice their lives.”   
  


napatingin si baekhyun sa kanya and he realized one thing. “kaya pala mahal na mahal kita, chan. kasi you’re willing to sacrifice your life for me. like my parents.”

  
  


“always, babe. always.” chanyeol kissed his forehead three times and closed his eyes.

  
  


sasabihin niya na sana ang mga katagang matagal niya ring gustong itanong…

  
  


nang biglang bumukas ang pinto.

  
  


nagulat silang dalawa at napatayo si baekhyun sabay punas ng luha.

  
  


si jongin, na nasa wheelchair na tinutulak ni kyungsoo, sumunod naman si sehun na may benda ang kamay pero nakakalakad naman nang maayos.

  
  


“gago, akala ko iniwan niyo na ‘ko!”

  
  


“hahaha! wala man lang bang kumusta ka muna?” umupo si sehun sa paanan niya.

  
  


sa halip na magalit si chanyeol na natigil na naman ang sincere moment nila ni baekhyun, laking pasasalamat niya na lang na nakaligtas ang mga bata niya.

  
  


“paano?”

  
  


isang tanong lang at gets na agad ito ni sehun at jongin. tinuro nila si baekhyun at kyungsoo.

  
  


“kung hindi dahil sa dalawang ‘to baka wala tayo dito.” ngumiti si sehun.

  
  


“akala ko nga ‘di ko na makikita 'to eh.” hinawakan ni jongin ang kamay ni kyungsoo.

  
  


“ang sabihin niyo, naging sobrang confident na naman kayong tatlo at sumugod na naman kahit alanganin!”

  
  


natawa silang tatlo at napakamot ng ulo si sehun. “pero worth it naman, diba?” 

  
  


tumango si chanyeol at tumingin kay baekhyun. “last na ‘yon. tapos na ‘ko sa buhay delikado.”

  
  


nagulat si baekhyun at napatingin sa kanya. “pinagsasabi mo dyan? andami mong empleyado baka nakakalimutan mong marami kang pinapasweldo.”   
  


“baekhyun, pinangako ko sa sarili ko na kapag nahuli ko na yung pumatay sa mga magulang mo, titigil na ‘ko. ayoko nang mamuhay sa alanganin. gusto ko na sa sigurado at safe.”

  
  


“mahaba-habang usapan ‘yan. baka nabibigla ka lang.”

  
  


tumayo si sehun at iniupo si baekhyun sa tabi ni chanyeol. sumenyas naman si chanyeol kay sehun sabay may iniabot itong maliit na box sa kanya.

  
  


“baekhyun.”   
  


“ano.”   
  


“hindi man ito ang pinangarap kong set-up sa mangyayari ngayon, marami man akong naging pagkakamali dati, lagi ko mang pinapasakit ang ulo mo, palagi man akong sablay, sana maramdaman mong ang itatanong ko sa’yo ngayon ang pinaka-siguradong desisyon ko sa buong buhay ko. baekhyun, sasamahan mo ba ako sa buhay na payapa at malayo sa gulo?”   
  


nagulat si baekhyun. hindi niya alam kung tama  ba ang pagkakaintindi niya. “teka lang ha. hindi kita maseryoso kasi marami kang benda at andami mong pasa pero, sure ka ba dyan, chanyeol? gusto mo nang tumigil?”   
  


natawa nang bahagya si chanyeol at binuksan ang maliit na kahon na hawak niya. tumingin siya kay baekhyun at ngumiti.

  
  


“alam ng lahat ng tao rito na matagal ko na itong plano. tinapos ko lang talaga 'yung mission na ‘yun para simulan ang last mission ko… 'yun ang paligayahin ka habambuhay, protektahan ka sa abot ng aking makakaya, at gawin kang masaya. papakasalan mo ba ako, baekhyun?”

  
  


wala nang nasagot si baekhyun. umiyak na lang siya at napangiti. “sabay nating gagawin ang last mission mo. oo, chanyeol. oo lagi.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ wakas.  _


End file.
